Kämpfers und Ändern Iche
by Floppingpenguin
Summary: The Eds, alongside with Jonny are going to be the exchange students in Japan. As the quartet are going to adjust their lives, they are going to meet,make friends and fight certain girls with bracelets. Join Lothar, Masked Mumbler, Professor Scam and Captain Melonhead w/ Splinter The Wonderwood in their new adventure.Who are they? What is their goal? Rated T for now (Might changed).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone and shockingly, my brain is now looking and making for an another Ed, Edd n Eddy crossover. I know its crazy but yes, another one. Yep, an Ed, Edd n Eddy/****Kampfer ****crossover. In this crossover, the Eds alongside with Jonny and Plank are now being an exchange students in America at Seitetsu Academy in Japan in the boys section in which they will meet a certain guy, who will turn into a girl. Their lives will changed forever as they will fight with the girls with certain bracelets. This will add humor, romance, ecchi (Yep, in manga/anime), action and funny moments (Ed and Jonny, who will forget those). Anyway, Let's start shall we? This chapter is before they will meet the characters of the Kampfer** **franchise. I spoiled it a bit. Pairings? Obviously, that will happen. The Eds and Jonny need it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own both franchise...They belong to their owners. (Being lazy)**

* * *

Somewhere at Peach Creek in Washington, birds are chirping soundly in the branches, the members of the cul-de-sac are doing their stuff. Outside of his house is at a guy with a beanie hat, whose name is Edd, Eddward or Double D by many. He is the smartest and the matured one of the Eds. They are now in a scam, planned by a guy with three stand out hair and is very short. His name is Eddy. He is actually ill-tempered if talked about his height, loves money so much, like hot babes and usually hangs out with his best buddies. Last but not the least is the guy who is standing right beside Eddy, His skin is not yellow in this story as everything has changed into anime. He smiles in a goofy way and acts in a weird manner as the cul-de-sac members are now looking at them, thinking that he is in a mental asylum. That guy's name is Ed or Edwin. He is the dumbest, strongest, kindest and the tallest of the Eds. No wonder Edd called him "lovable oaf". Eddy then looked at everyone and announced. The scam has a bucket full of coal, a bottle of oil and a lighter, given by Eddy's brother. Ed is now standing at the stage, right in front of the cul-de-sac. The Ed's are wearing in a Hawaiian like attire. Ed is like one of those tribal men, Edd and Eddy is just wearing regular, modern-day Hawaiian attire.

_"Good afternoon ladies and germs, welcome to the flame-eating, "ED, the dragon flame thrower man!"_

A guy with a red cap, who is a somehow a redhead, just looks at them narrowly and asked him, in a doubting way and accused them.

_"What are you dorks up to? Burn Peach Creek?!"_

Eddy then looks at the jock, whose the name is Kevin, grins and said in a talking manner that might convince them to watch. Everyone is now looking at Ed in awe, as he might burn himself.

_"No Kevin. We will show you how Ed can defy the odds of elementals, according to him. He will preform fire-breathing as he is famous by many countries across the globe, thanks to Double D. For only 25 cents, you, the people of Peach Creek can experience this world-class act. What daya say?"_

Kevin just gives Eddy a smug look as he does not trust him, making the short Ed-Boy pissed. A dark blue-haired guy is now interested, as it reminds him during the time of his old ancestors in the "old country". His name is Rolf and then said with a tone that means he is interested. Eddy then smiles with joy, looking at Rolf.

_"That reminds me when Rolf's ancestors does that in a celebration in our old country. I have never seen this "Fire-Breathing" act for many years now. Very well, Rolf will pay Short stump Ed-Boy."_

Eddy then smiles with glee, who is in all the time, holding a jar that has a dollar sign sticking in it. Rolf then gets something in his pocket as reveals to be a quarter and he drops in into the jar. Eddy is now grinning as he looks at his two best friends. He went to Edd and then said, whispering to him. Ed is just standing like an idiot.

_"With this exotic fire-breathing stuff and Ed putting a show, we can be rich! Filthy,stinking rich!"_

_"Uh. You do know the consequences if Ed might shoot fire come from his mouth Eddy, he might burn the entire houses here in the cul-de-sac. Not only that, but it might melt Ed's gastrointestinal system due to the coal and oil adding with the ignition of the lighter of the flame." _Edd said, looks at him with a stern look warns Eddy about Ed's clumsiness and eating/drinking too much coal and oil.

Then a girl and a boy with a retainer came, as they looked at Ed, who is now going to start the show. The girl, who is now pissed and is now in a bratty demeanor.

"ED! WHY ARE YOU PLAYING WITH FIRE?! IF YOU DON'T COME WITH ME, I'LL TELL MOM THAT YOU TRYING TO BURN THIS PLACE!"

Ed is now looking at her with fear as he was trying to start the exotic fire-breathing show. The girl's name is Sarah, Ed's spoiled and bratty baby sister. And a boy's name is Jimmy, the most fragile boy of the cul-de-sac than Edd. Eddy, got his attention to Sarah, who is now nagging on Ed to do "something" for her. He then goes closer to her and in now in front of her face. Edd, who is looking at the scene sighing at the scenario as he is urging to facepalm. Then a guy comes to look at Ed, who is holding a 2x4, whom he considers his best friend. His name is Jonny and the wood's name is Plank. Then a blonde haired girl heard about this "scam" as she loves new things and also, traveling. She then looks to Edd, who is now sweating and gets extremely nervous and asked. The girl's name is Nazz.

_"Hey Double D, are you guys doing a fire-breathing show? _AWESOME!"

Eddy then turns his attention off to Sarah, who is still hot with anger. He knew that talking to a child won't make any difference. He is now looking to Nazz, who is smiling with excitement. Before she was at Peach Creek, she would have a vacation with her family around the world, as she saw fire-breathing performers around the world. She then goes closer to Eddy, who is smiling nervously and sweating like hell. She then drops a quarter at Eddy's jar. He then loves the sound of the drops of money. Yep, Eddy is Eddy. He then calls everyone to watch Ed, who is now ready to do what he has to do. He then said and yells with excitement while acting like a dragon.

"I AM ED! THE FIRE BREATHING DRAGON FROM THE DIMENSION OF THE UNDERWORLD AT THE GATES OF HADES! RRRRRWWWWAAAAARRR!"

After those words, he then grabs a hunk of coal and eats it. He drinks oil, gets the lighter and lights it up, making the fire shoots up and roars up the heat. The cul-de-sac members are now looking at Ed with curiosity and excitement. He then eats the lighter, which make the two Ed's nervous like hell, due to his recklessness. He then sucks and blows in the diagonal way, as he shoot flames right in his mouth. He is just like a dragon, just like he said. Jimmy, who is now hugging Sarah as he is now scared like hell. He then said in which in no doubt, filled with fear.

"SARAH! SAVE ME FROM THE DRAGON!"

_"Don't worry Jimmy, it's just my stupid brother who is acting like a dragon." _Sarah said, who is patting Jimmy's back.

_"Choice. That's a sick flame huh, big dork?" _Kevin said, who is actually impressed by Ed's ability to do something stupid, like literally breath with fire, thanks to the coal, oil and lighter.

_"Half wit Ed-Boy shoots flames like a dragon in the old mythology times in Rolfs "Old Country" and the book called the story of the dragon and the knight. He did it without a sweat. Good, yes?" _Rolf then said with a big impression that he likes it.

"WOW! ED BECOMES A DRAGON HUH PLANK?!" Jonny said, who is filled with hype and excitement as holds his buddy with glee.

"AWESOME! JUST LIKE IN THE OLD TIMES!" Nazz said, who is smiling with joy.

At first, everything is ok, but it didn't last long as the scam went wrong again as Ed felt his tongue is going to burn into crisp. He then shoots fire in his mouth to Eddy, as he is now pissed reminding him rudely to watch where he is going to hit. Kevin knew that it's going to be dangerous as his accusations towards the Eds is true. Rolf is now looking at Ed with fear, as he thinks that the myth has become true. Nazz is now afraid as she remembers that professional fire-breathers does not do that and knows how to control the flame. but in this case, Ed is out of control. Edd is now going to Ed to tell him that he needs medical emergency. Sarah and Jimmy are now running with fear as they might get burned alive. Eddy is now looking at the younger sister of Ed and Jimmy, thinking that why are they afraid. It's just a lump who acts like a dragon. Jonny and Plank are now very excited, as they are now in the hype zone. Edd, who is now beside Ed said, while avoiding being hit by fire. He is now yelling with a dark look towards Ed.

"ED! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU GOING TO BURN THE ENTIRE CUL-DE-SAC?! DO YOU REALIZE THAT WE'RE GONNA LOSE OUR HOMES IF YOU'RE GONNA -"

Edd has got to eat his words as Ed is starting to breath fire due to the overload of eating and drinking oil and coal. He is now shooting the flames right in front of members of the cul-de-sac. Rolf is now scared as he is running for his life, avoiding the fireballs according to Rolf. Nazz is also running and terrified. Sure at first it's scary when you see fire breathing entertainers, but this has got to be the worse according to her. But Jonny and Plank are dodging everything that Ed breaths, as they are watching the show. Kevin is now riding his bike and rides off to go back in his home.

"WOW PLANK! ACTION PACKED!"

As everyone is running for their lives with the exemption of Jonny and Plank, due to their alter-ego instinct, Captain Melonhead and Splinter The Wonderwood. Three women appeared out of nowhere to get the loot that the Eds have scammed the Cul-De-Sac Members. They are known as the Kanker Sisters, the first one got a yellow hair with a buck tooth known as May, second is a short blue haired with bangs, who seems to be normal looking than her sisters. Her name is Marie. Then a woman with orange color of her hair with curls, hidden her eyes. She is the leader of the Kankers and her name is Lee. The sisters are now smiling with a devious grin, making the two Eds scared. But Ed is still shooting flames like a flamethrower. Flames are now everywhere outside of the cul-de-sac, due to Ed's random attack. Then the Kankers said while looking at the Eds, since they ignore Jonny.

_"Seems that our loot is here, huh girls?"_

_"Yeah, and a extra prize as well, don't cha think Lee?" _Marie said with a smirk looking at Edd, who is shivering with fear looking at her.

_"My boyfriend becomes a cannon!" _May said with a statement, who is looking at Ed's actions. Lee is just gritting her teeth due to May's stupidity and whacks her by the head.

Then, they walked and have a devious smile making the two Ed's look in fear. Ed is just trying to stop to open his mouth due to shooting flames, but he failed as he shoots everything that he faces. Eddy and Edd, who are now sweating with fear as they found Ed. They went to Ed as Eddy then points him to them and threaten them to burn into crisp. In this case, Jonny, being Captain Melonhead, secretly gets the jar full of money to return it to it's rightful owners and runs away. Eddy then said, with a strong sense of emotion: Fear and Anger.

"STAY AWAY FROM US KANKERS OR ED IS GOING TO SEND YOUR ASSES TO HELL!"

_"Make us my hunk!" _Lee said while provoking Eddy to anger in order to attempt him to use Ed to attack them. But Eddy is not bluffing as he points Ed in the direction where the Kankers stood, launching a flame that resembles of a flamethrower. The Kankers were making a mistake as their grin turn into a look of horror, running for their lives. Edd, who is now running to get something to turn off the fire from Ed. He then said and told Eddy something about it. He then left.

_"Eddy, I'll go to the playground to take the fire out from Ed's system! Good thing that he didn't drink that Armenian hot sauce owned by your brother!"_

"OK! BUT MAKE IT QUICK DOUBLE D! ED IS TOO STRONG!" Eddy said, while holding Ed back and tried to cover his mouth to avoid burning the entire Peach Creek. But he saw most parts are burned. Fire hydrant is now destroyed, bushes and some trees are burned, the house of Eddy and Edd are partially destroyed, in which making Eddy's face sadden while forcing Ed to stop this chaos. Seems that the scam turn out to be from disaster to destruction. Ed is a pain in the ass to the Eds, but damn the lovable oaf. They can't get rid of him, he is too lovable to get kicked. Not even Eddy can do it.

Many minutes later, Edd had a bucket filled with grains of sand. He might be accompanied by Rolf, who is actually holding the bucket. He still can't get over the fact that the Cul-De-Sac is now partially destroyed, thanks to Ed's fire breathing act. Edd think that he might eat and drink coal and oil too much, that's his thought. Unfortunately, Eddy did not really hold on Ed, due to fact that Ed is stronger than him and and they found him, got hit by a mailbox in the head, swirling his eyes. Then they heard Eddy said...In a silly way, before he when unconscious.

_"Fried potatoes I order dad." _

_"Double D Ed-Boy, we got to help no-brained Ed-Boy from him acting as a dragon. Rolf might be angry at you three Ed-boys, but now I must step aside of this emotion and stop him." _Rolf said, while avoiding the fire breathing Ed, who is behind in Edd's house, where the scam has actually started. Ed is still shooting flames. But Rolf remembered his Urban Ranger training with Jonny/Plank and Jimmy. He then runs and charged in to the fire-breathing Ed while holding the bucket. Edd saw Rolf go in to stop Ed, but now remembered the time when they have to use reverse psychology against the Kankers, due to their nonstop flirting. He then shouted and doing it again going closer to him while avoiding the fire and looks at him, looking at him in a hypnotizing way.

"ED! DO NOT OPEN YOUR MOUTH WIDE!"

Ed then heard about it as his mind is playing due to the effects of the reverse psychology. He then opened his mouth big enough, in which the fire get wide and hotter, enough for Rolf to throw the bucket filled with sand. The sand then shots at Ed's mouth in which his looks has change into a look that is choked. He then gets on his knees and coughs, without the fire anymore. Rolf then sighed and feels in a relief. Edd is now at peace as Ed is now laughing at the chaos that he cause. He then looks at the two and even Eddy, who is still lying down unconscious. He then said, with his goofy smile after he eats and burps the sand.

_"That hit the spot!" _

Rolf, who is now pissed off and wanted to beat up Ed so bad. He tried to control his rage against Ed, who shockingly destroyed one fourth of the Cul-De-Sac, but failed. Then he goes closer to Ed, who is just laughing in a silly manner, beating the crap out of him and shouts with rage. We can hear that Ed is begging for mercy that its all an accident. Rolf takes no heed of Ed's pleas. Edd, who is now in front of an unconscious Eddy. He then gets something to get him up. He gets up, turns his back and lefts to get water. After a few minutes, he holds with a glass of water. He is then in front of Eddy's face as he spills the water in his face. Eddy felt the spill as he waked up and spring himself and said, looking at Edd with a worried look that the jar of money he had is gone.

_"Huh? What? Where?...Where's the cash Double D?"_

_"Jonny returned everyone's money to it's rightful owners Eddy...It's real-" _

Before Edd is going to finish his sentence, Eddy, who is now furious as he holds his shirt. He then narrowly stares Edd and said in a demanding voice, which make Edd sweat a bit and smiled nervously.

"WHERE IS THAT BALLOON HEAD, HUH?! HE STOLE "MY" MONEY!"

_"Uh...I have no idea Eddy...We've gotta go to Ed." _Edd said while ignoring the money statement, who swats Eddy's hand from his shirt and left, to go to Ed, who got beaten up by Rolf so bad. Eddy, who is now confused and shrugs, to follow Edd, running.

Ed is now, lying down with swirling in his eyes as he thinks more of chickens, butter toast, gravy and jawbreakers. Rolf had already left the scene as he is now in his house. Edd and Eddy have made it to go with an semi-conscious Ed. Eddy then said as he grabs him by the shirt and slaps him in the face multiple times, like when he is have a plan to get frogs. After this horrible events, they helped Ed to get up to his feet. Before anything else, Eddy then shouted at Ed and said with a very pissed look on his face and obviously blaming him for this mess. Eddy had forgotten about the missing money that Jonny gets, due to the events.

"ED! YOU LUMMOX! YOU SHOULDN'T DO IT TOO MUCH! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID *POINTS AT THE DESTROYED PART OF PEACH CREEK*, YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED AND AS USUAL, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

_"I'm sorry Eddy. I just want to be the best dragon flame thrower in the comics and movies...So sorry." _Ed, looks at Eddy with a sad look who is going to cry. Eddy then raises an eyebrow, but has changed into a sad as he does not want Ed to cry. He just mutters something that even Edd can't hear a thing. Then they left and now separated to go back to their own homes. Well...This has got to be a turn of events.

* * *

In the next day, The Eds are still sleeping in their respective homes as most of them are extremely tried. Good thing for yesterday that the Kankers did not get the money and did not returned to the Cul-De-Sac. Then each of them heard a bang, as the Eds get up each. First of being getting up is Edd. He is still in his in-bed attire and gets up as usual, he make up his bed before he leaves. Eddy tries to get up, but he is too lazy to do so. He went back to sleep. Ed then get's up, but still wobbly due to the damage of Rolf, beating him up and Sarah beats him up even more when he came home. He thinks that it's a comic book. Shockingly, even Jonny heard it. Though he is still in his home, he got up, still sleepy and holding his best buddy Plank to know what is this all about.

Edd, who is now in the outside as he saw a mail in his mailbox. He goes closer to get the mail and then he went back to his place. Eddy is still sleeping and snores in his bed, in which he didn't know that mail is already in his , Eddy is lazy when money is not involved. Shockingly Ed is still weaken, due to the horrendous beating that he have as he now opening the door, seeing a mail in the floor. He then picks it up, closes the door and goes back to his room...Slowly. Lastly, Jonny went outside and saw mail in his mailbox. Holding with his buddy Plank, he then goes to his mailbox to see if there is a delivery of mail. In his disbelief, he saw a mail. He then gets it and goes back to his place.

Edd is now in his room as he opens it in a gentle way. Expect Ed and Jonny are going to tear it up, roughly but being careful not to tear up the letter as well. Edd then looks at the letter in which he might be the chosen few to be an exchange student. Shockingly, his eyes widen as his conclusions were true. He is now going on a trip to go to Japan in which he is a part of a foreign exchange student program in a certain academy in which it's called Seitetsu Academy, along with Ed and Eddy, according to his thoughts. In Jonny's scenario, he is now very happy as his mind is filled with hype and is raising Plank up as he shouts with glee. He is shocked that he is also one of the foreign exchange student program.

"RIGHT ON! I'M GOING TO JAPAN! ISN'T IT GREAT PLANK?!"

_'Seems that the author has given us an opportunity. Sweet!' _He thought with it, with a smile, didn't realizing that he is breaking the forth wall.

Now at Ed's scenario, he has got to be happy as his dreams on seeing Godzilla in his thought are gonna be true. Lucky for Ed that, even if he is the dumbest of the Eds, he is now jumping with joy, while avoiding Sarah to wake up. He then said with his goofy-like voice with a dumb statement.

"JAPAN! HERE I COME GODZILLA! ED IS COMING FOR YOU!"

After those scenarios, the Eds and Jonny are now going to prepare themselves to go to a new place, in which Edd really want. But unfortunately, Eddy is still asleep. Edd is now planning to go to Eddy's house as he does not want him to left behind to continue their Ed-ventures in Japan. An hour pass, The Eds are all set as they are now in Edd's front house. He then told Ed, to go to Jonny's place and he will go to Eddy's. After a few minutes, Edd is now at Eddy's house, who is the guy to hold the mail. Shockingly, he finished reading. In this case, Eddy is already dressed up. Ed and Jonny, are now smiling with hype as the both of them went inside to Eddy's room. They are the group that is in Jonny's party, Planning to annoy the Cul-De-Sac members, Escaping school, telling a story. They then sit down in the floor in which Eddy is in his bed. He looks at them, in which his look has changed when Jonny is there. He asked him in a rude way with narrow eyes.

_"What are you doing here, Melon Head?"_

_"Eddy, are you delusional or what? Plank says: "We are also one of the exchange students of this school, shorty."." _Jonny said, who looks at Eddy and thinks that he is really delusional and paranoid. Making his face red to anger, due to him being called "short".

_"So what? Only the Eds are going to this thingamajig school...One more thing,_ I'M NOT SHORT!"Eddy said, who is now smirking proudly and thinks that the Eds are the ONLY ones to go there and turns his look to a very pissed off face, violently pointing at Plank. Edd then knew that they might argue again and leads out to nowhere. He then said to Eddy, looking at him in a stern manner. Eddy's attitude changed for a while.

_"Eddy...We do know that you hate school. But I know the reason that you come is because of women, right? And yes, Jonny is also one of the exchange students, who is coming with us." _ Eddy just not answering Edd's question, making him sighing that he does not pay attention. He also reminds Eddy that Jonny can come, as long as he had the paper. He then asked Jonny.

_"Jonny, do you have the paper that proves that you are one of the exchange students of this school called Seitetsu Academy?"_

_"Yup. It's in my pocket." _Jonny said, while getting the paper in his pocket. He then revealed the paper that is the same that the Eds have. Edd then gets the paper and reads it for a while. His eyes widen as what "Plank" told them that it's true. He then returns the paper to Jonny. He looks at Eddy with a cold one as he then said.

_"Nice remarks, Eddy."_ Edd said with a stern voice, making Eddy sigh in disappointment that Jonny is joining in the fray.

_"Oh, oh, oh! Can we see some ninja's and Godzilla, along with Goku in Dragonball Z Double D?...Please?"_ Ed said, while pleading for Edd to make his wish come true.

_"Not now Ed."_ Edd said with a smile to Ed, as he really understands him in his over exaggerating imagination.

_"We're gonna see more trees in Japan Double D! Cherry blossoms! Isn't that right Plank?" _Jonny then stated his love of nature towards the Eds.

_'This is going to be tough when we get there soon.' _Edd just thinks about the outcome that might happen to them and Jonny. Eddy is just trying to break Plank to pieces, only for Ed to hold him back. Edd just sighed at the the two Eds and Jonny. The turn of events of the Eds and Jonny has started. He just saw the two Eds and Jonny fooling around.

* * *

**A/N: That should do it for now for the first Ed, Edd n Eddy/Kampfer crossover. Both shows have weird stuff coming by and it might add more of the scenes, Imagining the Eds and Jonny meeting up the girls and a guy (Who will change into a girl). The ratings might change to M, in the later run. In the next chapter, The Eds, alongside with Jonny are now going to say goodbye Peach Creak and hello Japan. If one will ask why I chose Jonny, rather than Kevin or Rolf, here is my reason. The girls might get shocked that why he is talking to Plank and bringing him all the time and concluding that Jonny is the moderator and Plank is the messenger, saying that he is a Kampfer. He can also change his alter-ego alongside with the Eds making the characters of Kampfer in shock and they might be possibly the ONLY male fighters that won't change into girls...Probably. The description with details for them? I'll do that in the next chapter. Their age? Revealed in the next chapter. Request for pairings is accepted and open, review it as well. Don't forget to Review, Fave and Follow the story. Review for criticism and/or compliments of this story. I will update this story, fast as I can. The more reviews, faves, and follows, the faster I'll update the story. ****Got extra ideas for this story? Review it as well or PM me. ****Thank you for reading and goodbye...For now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello folks and welcome to the next chapter of "****Kämpfers und Ändern Iche"****. In the previous chapter, The Eds and Jonny are in Eddy's room in which that Eddy can't believe it...Jonny is in to join in their "Edventures". In this chapter, the Eds and Jonny are now planning things out before they leave, preparing their stuff and finally going to Japan.**

**Everyone who reviews and disapproves that the Eds and even Jonny turns into girls: Well, I was thinking about it at first and then I realized one thing, it won't work. Turning them into girls and turn back to boys somehow won't work. I don't want to see Eddy turned into a chick, because he will be extremely pissed that he, a chick magnet is now turning into a girl and then finally becomes a boy...Nope! Though Edd/Double D might work, but then again, I concluded that he got lots of fangirls...So, I say...No. Ed? Oh god please...Not! Jonny?...Still won't work...**

**Well then, their journey begins...Now! Let's us begin the story, shall we?**

* * *

They are still in Eddy's room as they are now thinking and talking about their plans on going to Japan to become exchange students in Seitetsu Academy.

Eddy is wearing with his yellow polo shirt, red printed slant with a violet collar and sleeve. He wears a sky blue pants with a chain winding in his waist, wearings white socks and red Converse shoes. His hair is color black with a spiky style, though there are three large strands right in front. His dark blue eyes are filled with excitement that their lives will soon be changed, once they will now go to Japan. His body built is slightly lean and is still the shortest member of the group. He is now sixteen years old. His skin color is still pinkish white.

Ed, being the dumbest one of the group had a red and white shirt. His hair becomes ginger and the style is somewhat like in the 90's boy band with his Turquoise eyes fills with excitement. He still wears his signature green jacket. He still wears his violet pants and also his dirty white socks. His body built is somewhat lean and is the tallest member of the group. He is now eighteen years old. His skin is no longer yellow, but is now normal white.

Edd or better known as Double D by his friends is still wearing his signature beanie hat. His hair is color black and his eyes is light brown. He still wears his red shirt, violet shorts, leg length violet socks. He just puts his sky blue Mark Echo shoes in the side of the door. He just reminded them to behave well in order for to avoid such trouble. His body built is slightly fragile. He is now seventeen years old. His skin color is still beige.

Jonny is just holding his 2x4 friend Plank beside him. He hair is messy and the color of it is light brown. His dark brown eyes reveals that he is excited to be in Japan, although he got mixed reactions to it, thanks to his pure love of the sub-urban and rural life. He still wears his white shirt and navy blue pants. He is the only one of the group not to wear shoes, but sandals instead. His body built is somehow normal meaning, he ain't fragile and he ain't lean. He is the second shortest of the group. His skin color is now slightly tanned. He is now fifteen years old and his body built looks somewhat fragile, but solid.

Edd then asked everyone in the room if they are ready to go to Japan without any nuisance actions. Ed, Eddy and Jonny are holding something that might annoy Edd. Ed is the one who got the item from Eddy and Jonny, as he shouts like an idiot and with an idiotic look in his face, sitting down to the floor. It revealed to be his bubble wrap that Eddy got when he was asleep when he acts like a burglar. He then tried to stop Ed on exploding the bubble wrap up, who is now holding the item with two hands.

"BUBBLE WRAP!"

His eyes widen that when Ed squeezed it too tight, Eddy and Jonny cheered for him. It popped up and sounds like an explosion. He is pissed, very pissed that he told them in a harsh manner while pointing at them one by one. Starting with Eddy, then Ed and finally Jonny, who is still holding Plank with a smile.

_"...Seems that you three won't behave like a well-behaved human beings. You all acted like monkeys when there is no banana, it will go crazy. Eddy, since that you won't listen to me all the time. What's the point of you going to Seitetsu in Japan? You only do the scams and make money. That's you're happiness. Not going to Japan. Ed, I'm afraid that you going to Japan might cause us...No scratch that...Me trouble. You might think that it's Godzilla in Japan and we all know it won't happen. Jonny, you don't care about the world. Your world is only Plank. I suggest that the three of you stay here in Peach Creek and I'll go to Japan. I think that's a good idea."_

Ed is now sad and just pouts while letting go of the bubble wrap. Eddy is now twitching with anger that Edd will take and hog the spotlight like he always do in every Fanfic, according to him. Jonny is also angry that its a lifetime to have a big opportunity for him. Sure he got Plank with him, but he does not want Edd to take the spotlight and have more beautiful women again. They got up and is now very pissed as they are going to beat up Edd more. Ed is very sad, Eddy is furious and Jonny just can't believe what he just said and is now angry. Edd didn't knew that it will insult to injury as he steps back. Eddy with a dark look and said with a grin.

_"Oh...Sock-Head. Are you going to hog the spotlight again?"_

Edd just nervously laughing as he tries to find a way to get out of the room. Unfortunately, the doors are all lock and no way out just like Eddy's brother in his room. He is now on his knees with the wall behind him. He then said, while begging for mercy.

_"Now, now Eddy, violence won't make things better and why would you think of that?...That's so silly."_

Jonny is now going to beat up Edd so bad that he never does this before. He then said, while holding with his buddy Plank, breaking the forth wall.

_"Plank says, "You love to hog the spotlight Double D. Just like in most fanfics in any show!"._

Edd with his accusations that his life will end here soon. He just said with an explanation that will avoid him to seal his fate.

_"Jonny. I've never said that I'll outshine you, Ed and Eddy. In fact, I want to give you guys the time to shine. Especially you."_

Ed, never knew Edd's hint of sarcasm as he just scratches his head. Eddy is now going to pounce Edd, because of his arrogance and high-and-mighty attitude, according to him. Edd has no way out because he is now leaning against the wall that he is gonna get beaten up. He got pounced as Eddy is now on top of him and his fist is ready to hit Edd's face. Ed got alarmed that Eddy is now being violent and went to him, hugging his waist and pulls him out to get Edd out of danger. He is now trembling with fear because he didn't expect Eddy to go all out violent. Jonny got an "ooooo..." reaction and talks to Plank while facing each other. Eddy is flailing his arms and feet as he is just looking at Edd in a dark look and yelled,

"LET GO OF ME LUMPY! THAT SPOT-LIGHT STEALER IS GONNA GET IT!"

_"But Eddy...Our trio." _Ed whined and hoping for Eddy that he won't go in to attack Edd, who is now shaking in the corner.

Eddy then sighed, but still keeps a dark look to Edd. He is now no longer having that violent demeanor, as Ed let him go. The head and sock boy then wanted to apologize, but Eddy just 'hmphs!' him and does not want to talk to him. Jonny is now trying to calm him down, but Eddy pushed the nature loving boy and went out, to release some stress. Edd has got an idea that Eddy will come back.

_"Eddy. We can still scam in Japan you know." _He smirked, as he stood up and crossed his arms.

When he heard the word 'scam', he rushed in like the speed of light and just dog piled the two Eds and Jonny, in which the two are groaning, except for Ed, who is now happy and keeps that idiotic look, even if his looks have changed into anime.

_"Do it again!" _Ed laughed, in which Eddy's look filled that adrenaline within him. Eddy is no longer stepping them as floor rugs, in which he looks at them with that euphoric smile, because his hobbies can still be applied in Japan.

_"You do love to mess with me huh Sock-Head? I'll remember that as a payback when we get there." _He grinned when looking at Edd, who is now sweating because Eddy might do something that might scare him: Revealing what is inside under his hat. Ed shouted that they are one, once more as the two Eds and Jonny are trying to breath, because of Ed's bear hug.

_"Urk...Too hard Ed." _Eddy muttered like he is now out of breath.

_"Too...Tight..." _Edd felt that he is dying.

_"Ack!...You might...Squeeze Plank, Ed." _Jonny also felt the 'death hug' of Ed, while keeping his buddy safe from avoiding being a broken wood.

Ed let them go, as they are now sitting in the floor as the three boys stood up and rubbing their butts due to the impact drop. The two Eds and Jonny are just crossing their arms,as they are not impressed at the lump's actions. Eddy then asked Edd if they are going to Japan today or tomorrow. The beanie boys just looks at Eddy and told him tha they are preparing themselves for tomorrow. Ed felt that it's his happy place right now, because he thinks that Godzilla will come out of nowhere and greet him. Jonny is just smiling while holding his buddy Plank, because he will finally see cherry blossoms. As for Edd, he loved to go their because their is gonna be new education and will learn new things.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

In the next day, Ed, Edd, Eddy and Jonny are now packing their things as they are now finally going to Japan.

In Ed's scenario, our lovable oaf didn't usually take a bath as he just puts his things in his two gym bags. His things are just shirts, shorts, pants, underwear, socks, monster comics, butter toast and gravy; making the people think that his bag is extremely stinky. However, the paper is not stinky because Edd told him yesterday that the paper is extremely important so that, he'll be accepted by the school. After that, he went upstairs as he is now trying to sneak out from Sarah, who is always nagging to do what she wants. Unfortunately, she is just watching TV as she stopped watching it and finally stood up.

"ED!" She screeched. He got startled, as he turned his head to see Sarah; who is now fuming that he might not get out in his place, alive.

_"Uh...Yes, baby sister?" _He asked and is now sweating profusely that she might beat the crap out of him. She ordered him to make sandwich for her, while calling him stupid. Ed remembered his curfew that him, Edd, Eddy and Jonny are going to meet in the outside of the beanie wearing boy's place. He nodded and went downstairs, to escape Sarah. He did successfully escaped from her, as he did went to the window in his room. He did finally escaped from her. Sarah, who is still inside their residence, went to the kitchen and didn't see any sandwich that she 'requested'. This makes her very angry and is now gritting her teeth, shouting that Ed fooled her. Nobody fools Sarah and gets away with it. She is now walking, while embedding the floor with her steps. She is now going after Ed and if she find him; she'll tell mom and beat him up like ground beef. Ed did tell his parents two days ago, without Sarah's knowledge. While going to Edd's house, he remembered that Sarah is somewhat jealous to him because he'll go to Japan.

* * *

_**-Flashback (Ed's scene)-**_

_**Ed is now sitting in the sofa, while looking at his mother and father. He keeps himself in a normal manner as he is now going to explain to them.**_

_**His father had that ginger hair, with a messy-like style. His turquoise eyes is now filled with curiosity, wanting to hear the news. He is now wearing a white sleeveless shirt, brown shorts and red slippers. His body build is in his thirties. He is a bit shorter than Ed and is slightly taller than his wife. He is in his late thirties. His sense of humor is in Ed's genes. His skin color is slightly tanned.**_

_**His mother got a yellow hair, with a long twin pigtails. Her bluish eyes squinted, due to fact that Ed might say something stupid. She is wearing a white maid attire, indicating that sometimes, she is working as a housewife. Her body built is in her late twenties, because she wants to look good. She is somewhat shorter than Ed, but almost the same height like her husband. She is in her mid-thirties. Her overprotective act is inherit in Ed's and Sarah, but the bratty act is in Sarah's. Her skin color is white, because of her vain acts.**_

_**"Uh...Mom, Dad?" He asked in an awkward manner, while making body gestures; indicating that he is scared and might not go with his friends.**_

_**"Yes my son?" They ask in unison, as they are now intrigued about their son and his news.**_

_**"Uh...I wanna show ya something." He gets something in his jacket, it revealed to be the exchange student program that involves in Japan and the U.S. His father is the one, who got the paper from Ed. His eyes widen in disbelief that his son is one of the exchanged students in Seitetsu Academy. His mother then gets the paper from her husband.**_

_**"Jump me in a monkey suit! You are going to Japan, Edwin, my son?!" His father asked, as he is surprised that Ed is finally going to Japan.**_

_**"Yeah." Ed smiled in a goofy manner, like he always do. His mother, who really didn't loved him and always favored Sarah as she raised her eyebrow and looks at him.**_

_**"Is that a preposterous school, Edwin Horace Adams?" She asked, who takes the paper from him and crossed her arms, while giving him a narrow look.**_

_**"What?" Ed asked back, in which he didn't know if Seitetsu is an elite school or not, thinking that the word 'preposterous' has something to do with butter toast according to him. His father looks at his wife and told her that it is a preposterous school because it's Japan. She just scoffed, like Sarah as she thinks that Ed can't last long in an elite, due to his stupidity.**_

_**"Okay Ed. I'll give you your allowance. Just take care of yourself when you get there, alright?" His father went to his room, to give him his allowance for his journey to Japan. He told his wife that she'll do the same thing and sighed, because she got no choice. After a few minutes, they give him at least thirty thousand dollars, making the lump smiled and telling them thank you. He stood up and left the scene. In this case, the paper is now in his jacket and the money; his puts in the box, like when he puts the spider. He smiled that he'll keep his promise to his family that, he will take care of himself.**_

_**In the background, Sarah's face is full of envy because Ed can go to Japan, while she can't go. This makes her hate towards Ed intensifies.**_

_**-Flashback ends-**_

* * *

In Edd's scenario, he is now holding a small note that he'll check, if there is something that he forget. He is now looking at the inventory that is placed in his bed. Obviously, it's his shirt, boxers, shorts, pants, toothbrush, shampoo, toothpaste, soap, socks and some separate beanie hats. He is now putting them in a gentle, yet organized manner as he is smiling that they are finally going to a different country without the involvement of Eddy's scam. His mother is knocking his door, as the boy smiled and opens the door. His mother is now intrigued that why he bringing too much stuff. In this case, he puts the bath-related items in the zip bag, except the hair net. Everything are well folded so that, the trolley bag is somehow right for his strength. Seems that anime form didn't make him really a big-time wimp.

His mother is wearing a gray shirt, navy blue leggings and white fluffy slippers. She had black hair with a blue ribbon tied in the back, which is now resembling in a ponytail. Her light brown eyes is now filled with excitement. Her body built is in her late twenties. She is now in her late thirties like Eddy's mother. Her OCD act's inherit in Edd's genes. Her skin color is in beige.

_"Eddward, seems that it's like you're going to an another place. What accomplishment that you've achieved right now?" _She asked, while smiling to her son.

_"Oh. Hello mother. It seems that you want to know why I'm packing. Here...I have a paper here." _He looks at his mother while a happy demeanor and gets something for his pocket, and its a very well folded paper that it's like it puts in the mail. His mother gets the paper and unfolds, as she is reading it. She smiled that her son is also one of the exchange students.

_"I'm so proud of you, my son. Seems that your intellect is taking you to new places." _His mother is so happy for him that she returns the paper to him, as Edd is smiling with joy. His father is not there, because he is working as a doctor and always went to an another country. He puts the paper in a gentle manner, as his mother gets something in her room and left him for a while. After he is done on putting his stuff in the bag, his mother is now giving him allowance with the equation of twenty thousand dollars so that he can eat there safely. Edd smiled with joy, as he takes the money and puts it in his wallet. He looks at his mother, as she now hugging him, with tears of joy. Edd did the same thing.

_"I wish you the best of luck in Japan...Eddward Marion Vincent, my son." _She let's him go and is now waving good bye, as Edd is now dragging his trolley bag with him. In this case, they are now downstairs.

* * *

In Eddy's scenario, the leader of the Eds is now packing his stuff up with the usual inventory that he'll be bringing. He is now in need of money, due to the fact that they are not going to be in America anymore. In addition, he is bringing perfumes, gels with him so that he'll look good as always. He went downstairs, while bringing his luggage's with him, as he is finished preparing everything. His mother is now in the living room, watching TV, alongside with Eddy's father; who is now reading a newspaper. He went near to them, as he puts his luggage's in the right side. They are now confused, that their son is now smiling, big-time.

His father got a black semi-spiky hair and has dark blue eyes. He is wearing a green polo shirt, white shorts and blue slippers. His body built is somehow is in mid-thirties. His mother got a long straight blonde hair and has green eyes. She is wearing pink dress and black fluffy slippers. Her body built is somehow in her mid-twenties, since she always wants to look good, like Eddy. He is way taller than Eddy and slightly tall than his mother. He is in the his forties. His skin color is white.

His mother is now wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, black skinny leggings and white slippers. She got a long straight blonde hair with a red headband, indicating that Eddy's good sense of fashion had in his mother's genes and has sky blue eyes. Her body built is in her twenties, indicating that Eddy's act of looking good is in her's. She is smaller than her husband, but slightly shorter than Eddy. She is in her late thirties. Her skin color is pinkish white.

_"Hey mom, dad. I've got some great news for ya!" _He announced, while sitting with them in the center isle. His father can't believe in his own ears, Eddy gives them good news. His mother wants to know with a kind demeanor, but his father scoffed that he does not believe him due to the fact that he remembered the time when Eddy lied to them that his report cards got good grades, but turned out to be all F's.

_"I've got a paper to show it to ya." _He gets something in his pocket and it reveals to be the paper. His mother grabs it immediately, as she is now reading it. His father is now looking at it and reads as well. After a few minutes, their looks are in shock that their son is now going to Japan.

_"Woah! You? Going to Japan? If it's true, please do good in your school and avoid any form of trouble, Mr. Eddy Skipper McGee." _His father wished to look good. Eddy felt embarrassed that he is called by his full name. His mother smiling and wished that her son will do his best; even if that won't really happen.

_"Alright dad. I'll do 'it'." _He said with a hint of sarcasm, as he wants to hug them. His father knew his sarcasm and plays along with a hidden grin, because his plan is after the hug, he'll noogie him. His mother is now even more happy that she is now willing to hug him. Eddy then went to hug them, as his father is now going to his plan. After the hug, he grabs him by the neck with the use of his arm as he is now going to noogie to him and he just did. His mother just chuckled that, Eddy and her husband are having a good moment. In this case, they are no longer in the sofa as the family stood up.

_"Come on! Hahaha...Stop it, I have a plane to catch." _Eddy chuckles, as he father gives a hearty laugh and let him go. He is now flat in the floor.

_"Oh. Ok, son. We will give you you're allowance." _His mother then left him, alongside with his father just to get some money that they saved. After a few minutes, they are now there in the living room as they are now showing his the money, making him drool because of the large sum of it. He gets the money with glee and puts it in his wallet. He gets the two luggage's, turns his back and waves them goodbye as he left them.

* * *

In Jonny's scene, he is now in the living room as well in his house. He just puts his travel bag in the sofa and waited his parents to come out, holding his buddy Plank. His parents just came out of the kitchen, as they saw their son is very happy.

His father's hair is semi-bald, in which it's the same as Jonny's; only that his son's hair is now messy and has red eyes. He is wearing a green shirt with a peace necklace, brown shorts and black slippers. His body built is lean, due to his nature-loving acts, like Jonny. He is now in his mid-forties. His height is the same as Jonny's, but is slightly taller than his wife. His skin color is slightly tanned.

His mother is now wearing a simple white dress and is now wearing light green slippers. She had a dark brown hair with a green ribbon tied around the hair, creating a ponytail hairstyle and has light brown eyes. Her body built is in her mid-twenties. Her peace loving acts is the one making Jonny inherit it; even if the Eds scammed him too much. She is now in her early forties. Her skin color is like a Latina.

They are now curious that why Jonny is somewhat...Happy. They went to him and seats beside him, while putting the bag in the left side of the sofa.

_"Jonny, my son. Why are you very happy?" _His father asked with a caring, yet curious demeanor.

_"Oh. Hey dad. I'm going to Japan, with my best friend Plank." _Jonny smiled, as he is now looking at them in the eye afar.

_"Japan? Let me and your father see it, Jonny Williams." _His mother surprised that her son is now going to Japan, soon.

Jonny is just lowering his head down, thinking that his parents won't believe him. But, his mother is smiling at him and told him that it's gonna be alright while patting his shoulder. His father is now lighten things up by making horrible jokes, so that Jonny will laugh. Yep, Jonny's weird jokes inherited his father. After those actions, he sighed and chuckled lightly, as he get something in his pocket and it reveals to be a paper which is actually him being an exchange student of Japan. His mother gets the mother, while his father sees it. After a few minutes, they stood up and freaked out that Jonny will now go to Japan.

_"You are going to Japan my son? I'm so proud of you." _His mother grabbed him and hugged him, while he is trying to hold on Plank.

_"That's a hoot my son!" _His father hugged him as well, as he didn't realized that they are in a family group hug.

After the hug, Jonny; holding his buddy Plank looks at his parents one more time, waves them goodbye, indicating that he will do his best and then left. His parents are now smiling that he can be a big man on his own. He did got the allowance by his parents, just in case.

* * *

_**Outside at Edd's house**_

The Eds and Jonny are now gathered themselves that they are now ready to go to Japan. Ed is just poking his nose, Edd is now look at his inventory list via mini notebook, Eddy is just putting his hand in his pocket and is now looking if those Peach Creek bums are watching and as for Jonny, holding his buddy Plank; is now waiting for the decision.

Before they will leave, everyone in Peach Creek is now looking at them, indicating that they are now going to miss them, except for Kevin and Sarah. They are now looking at the Peach Creek members as they are now looking at them.

Kevin is just wearing his hat in a backward position, has orange hair with a ponytail style and it's sticking out with three thick strands of hair in front. He also has red-orange eyes. He had almost the same height as Edd, but taller than Eddy. His body built is lean due to his love of sports. He is seventeen years old and is five months older than Edd.

Nazz has a short blonde hair and has bluish eyes. She is wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a black short sleeve undershirt. She is a bit taller than Eddy though. Her body built is sexy, having an E-cup as a size of her breast and also had a perfect butt figure. No wonder every guy in the Cul-de-sac loves her. She is looking at them, indicating that she'll miss them. She had a Caucasian white skin. She is now sixteen years old

Rolf has a dark blue hair, tanned skin and has greenish blue eyes. He is wearing a yellow shirt with a single large red stripe, navy blue pants, white socks and red shoes. He is the tallest actually of the Cul-de-sac members, since he is a bit taller than Ed. His body build is slightly muscular. He has the age of eighteen and is three months older than Ed.

Jimmy has a curly blonde hair and has cyan eyes, with a retainer around his face giving it a strong hold. He is wearing a cyan sweater, cream pants with a black leather around the waist, white socks and black leather shoes. He has the same height as Nazz. His body built is somehow fragile, since the guy dislikes team sports. He had a ghastly white skin. He is thirteen years old.

Sarah has that disgruntled look at her face, which makes her looks like a Tsundere. She had a short orange hair, had turquoise eyes and is wearing a pair of earrings. She is wearing a pink sleeveless shirt, showing her hips, blue pants with a chain hanged in the left side, white foot socks and blue shoes. Her body built is like a loli. She has the same age as Jimmy.

They are now looking at the Eds and Jonny, who are now leaving them as they are stopped by Nazz.

_"Are you guys leaving Peach Creek?" _She asked with sadness.

The Eds and Jonny are now looking at the loving blonde, with tears in their eyes (except for Eddy). Kevin and Sarah are unmoved by the tears of the Eds, except for Jonny of course. Everyone is also sad that the four Peach Creek members are leaving.

_"Just for a whole year Nazz and we'll be back." _Edd said and then turns his back, felt really emotional.

"ED IS GONNA MISS YOU ALL!" Ed exclaimed and cried, making Sarah scoffed, only for Jimmy to elbow. Seems that's rare for Jimmy.

Rolf wishes them a good luck in word of Great Nano. Jimmy told that they must do their best. Nazz told them that they'll call them, if they are fine. Kevin and Sarah really didn't care for them. After that, the Eds and Jonny left, to finally go to the airport and then finally go to Japan. They did finally elude the Kankers this time.

* * *

**A/N: Ok. Chapter 2 is done. Woah, it took me two months of update this. I hope its worth of waiting. Sorry about that. I would like to say thank you for that Guest about the choice of words. It has really given me a wake-up call. Anyway, what do you guys think of this chapter so far. I'm hoping to receive some feedback from you guys and also some constructive criticism. In the next chapter, the Eds and Jonny are now in Japan and have finally met the main protagonist of Kampfer, when the quartet are finding a place to stay. Thank you for reading this story. I would be so appreciated for you.**

**Oh yeah, I won't make them into Kampfers. There is a reason why I let them stay in their alter-ego. There will be no Kankers, Cul-de-sac members catching up and Eddy's brother...This might not give them an equal spotlight, since it might be too many.**

**P.S = Beta Reader for this story is open. I would feel grateful, if someone will do it voluntarily.**


End file.
